It has been known in the art that it could be desirable to implant in bodies containers of cells in permeability communication with the bodies through openings sized to prevent passage of elements that would tend to cause rejection by the bodies, "Encapsulated Human Islet Transplants in Diabetic Rats", Altman et al. (Vol. XXX Trans Am Soc Artif Intern Organs 1984).